


distracted

by agitatedstates



Series: Promnis Week 2018 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, he's gonna be so distracted one day he gets himself killed, mentions of blood and like minor injuries, moral of the story is: prompto needs to get laid, this is still pining tbh but hey at least Iggy is teaching prompto how to cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agitatedstates/pseuds/agitatedstates
Summary: promnis week day 4 - ignis teaching prompto to cook/glovesPrompto is trying so hard, but he just can't stop thinking about Ignis' gloved hand brushing past him as they cook, and oh what he would do to have those hands touch him.





	distracted

Prompto didn’t realise till it was too late that he was royally _screwed._ It should have been simple, he just offered to help Ignis with dinner while Gladio and Noctis went off to find some more supplies before it got too dark, and even though he didn’t know too much about cooking he was sure he could be helpful. What he didn’t expect was for Ignis to be so _close_ to him as he intently explained exactly how to make the curry Prompto loves, and for Prompto to feel the passion radiating from him. Prompto is trying so hard, but he just can't stop thinking about Ignis' gloved hand brushing past him as they cook, and he can’t stop himself from thinking about what he would do to have those hands touch him. Those are dangerous thoughts to be having, and suddenly all his clothes feel too tight and he’s hyper aware of every point of contact with Ignis’ body. However, this hyperawareness didn’t seem to spread to the rest of his brain because suddenly the knife in his hand slips and oh no that’s his blood. He never could get used to the sight of blood, and he would be embarrassed by how much of a weenie he was being about if he didn’t faint at the sight of his fingers gushing blood all over the vegetables. There’s no chance of tricking Noct into eating them now.

* * *

 Ignis has spent the past week trying to figure out how he is supposed to get some alone time with Prompto, because every plan he makes seems to be ruined by a certain Prince, and/or Shield. If Noctis weren’t his charge, he surely would have killed him by now. It’s not like Ignis hasn’t _tried_ making his feelings clear, but he is tragically cursed to have his affections set on the most oblivious man he has ever met. But finally, _finally_ Ignis and Prompto have some time together, and Ignis is aware that he’s maybe a little too close as he prepares dinner, but he can’t seem to bring himself to care. He’s a patient man, but he’s been waiting far too long for Prompto to be the one who comes forward, Ignis can’t keep pining over him for the rest of his life.

Ignis is about to turn around so that he can admit that he has _feelings_ for Prompto when he hears a yelp and sees the knife in the corner of his eye slicing Promptos fingers. _Fuck._ Prompto tries to mutter something right before he faints, dropping like a ragdoll to the floor, and Ignis’ brain stalls, torn between rushing to find their supply of potions and holding Prompto in his arms. His brain takes the logical route, and he’s scrambling to find bandages and dammit he _knew_ they should have got more potions. He finally finds them and rushes back out, just as Prompto regains consciousness and starts making distressed noises at the sight of blood, and you’d think a crownsguard would be a bit better with these sorts of things, but he knows Prompto has a low pain tolerance, and he finds it almost endearing when he whines, but that could be a sign that Ignis is in too deep.  

* * *

 It takes a while for Prompto to calm down, well after Ignis has cleaned up the blood and his fingers, but its more of an issue that Prompto is yet again focused on all the places Ignis’ gloved hands touched him, and he knows he’s staring at Iggy again but he can’t help it. Prompto is convinced his jawline was shaped by the Gods, because no normal human could be blessed with such beautiful bone structure. He doesn't realise that he’s gone from staring at his jaw to his eyes, and then realises perhaps a moment too late that Ignis caught him staring. Prompto tries to swallow the lump in his throat, but he can’t seem to think of anything that could explain this.

“Thank you for taking care of me” Prompto mutters “I, uh, I would appreciate if you didn’t tell Gladio though. I’d never live it down” not to mention that Gladio would absolutely make fun of him for being so distracted by Specs that he nearly cut his fingers off. He swears he sees the corners of Ignis’ mouth turn up as he replies

“I wouldn't dream of it”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for stopping by! leave a comment or kudos if you liked it because i crave validation  
> twitter: transdeadpool  
> tumblr: transignisscientia


End file.
